Gheesling's Big Brother 2: A Second Chance
Gheesling's Big Brother 2: A Second Chance is the second season of Gheesling's Big Brother, which premiered in November of 2012. The main theme for the season is that 12 new HouseGuests competed against four previous HouseGuests who have been given a second chance. The series ended after 42 days, when Seth was crowned the winner. Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. HouseGuests New HouseGuests Returning HouseGuests Summary The series officially began on November 21, 2012. The 12 new HouseGuests entered the house, and were later joined by the four returning HouseGuests from season one: Arizona, Kyle, Seth and Sharon. The first HoH competition began, with a poll determining the first Head of Household. On Day 2, Matt was crowned the first HoH of the season, narrowly beating out returning HouseGuest Arizona. Shortly afterwards, he nominated Arizona and Sharon for eviction. On Day 3, Matt from Gheesling's Big Brother 1 returned to host the Power of Veto competition, which Seth won. Seth later chose to remove Sharon from the block; she was replaced with Ryan. On Day 4, Arizona was evicted in a five to one vote. Following Arizona's eviction, Jordan became the new Head of Household. The following day, he nominated Ryan and Michael for eviction. The following day, Seth won his second consecutive Power of Veto competition, which involved unscrambling words that dealt with the game of Big Brother. He chose to leave nominations the same. Following the Veto ceremony, it was revealed that Ryan had tried making deals with numerous HouseGuests in the game, leading to a confrontation between him, Matt, and Diana. On Day 7, Ryan was evicted in a vote of eight to one. Following Ryan's eviction, Seth became the new Head of Household. Sam, who was eliminated from the competition by Seth, became upset by his win and decided to quit the game. Minutes later, however, he was convinced to stay in the game. On Day 8, he nominated Diana and Michael for eviction. Minutes after being nominated, Diana chose to leave the game, stating she was hurt by her nomination. Seth was then allowed to name a replacement nominee, choosing Sharon. On Day 10, Michael won the Power of Veto competition and saved himself from eviction, with Seth nominated Jaylen as the replacement nominee. On Day 11, Sharon was evicted in a vote of five to zero. Following Sharon's eviction, a poll was opened to determine the new Head of Household, concluding later that night. Michael narrowly beat out Jacob for the win, and chose to nominate Kyle and Matt later that night. When Seth won the Veto, he chose to save Matt, with Lachie being named the replacement nominee. During the live eviction on Day 15, Lachie was evicted in a six to one vote. The Double Eviction then began, with Seth winning his second consecutive HoH, choosing to then nominate Sam and Tyler. Jordan was the winner of the Golden Power of Veto, choosing to leave nominations the same. Tyler was then evicted in a two to zero vote. Following the Double Eviction, Michael won the poll Head of Household competition. He chose to nominate Charlie and Sam for eviction, feeling he had talked to them the least. Michael went on to win the Power of Veto that week, giving him his second PoV win and fourth win total; he left his nominations the same. On Day 19, it was revealed that Charlie was evicted in a vote of five to two. This makes it the first week that everyone participating voted in the eviction, and marked the Final 9, and the beginning of the Jury. Following the eviction, HouseGuests competed in the "Minority Rules" HoH competition, in which they had to answer questions while trying to stay in the minority. Jordan was the winner of the competition. Following his win, he hopened Pandora's Box and unleashed the Triple Threat twist onto the house, meaning three HouseGuests would be nominated with two of them being evicted. He then chose to nominate Jacob, Jaylen, and Jerard for eviction. When Jacob won the Power of Veto, he chose to save himself from eviction and was replaced with Kyle. It was then revealed that the two evictees from this week would face off against next week's evictee, in which one of them would be returning to the house. On Day 23, Jaylen and Jerard were evicted from the house. Sam became the new Head of Household later that night, and chose to nominate Jacob and Michael for eviction. On Day 26, HouseGuests competed in the "Who Said It?" Veto competition, in which they had to state which competing HouseGuest said a certain phrase in the comments. In a score of three to two, Seth won his fourth Power of Veto and sixth competition total. He then chose to leave both Jacob and Michael on the block. Michael was evicted on Day 27 in a three to zero vote. Following the eviction, a poll was opened to determine who would re-enter the game; Jaylen was the winner. Following this, the HouseGuests began competing an endurance competition to determine the new HoH, which required HouseGuests to "hold on" for the longest amount of time. Jacob won the comeptition, and later nominated Jaylen and Sam for eviction. When Sam won the Power of Veto, she chose to remove herself from the block, with Kyle being named the replacment nominee. At the following eviction, Jaylen was evicted in a vote of two to zero. Following his eviction, Matt became the new Head of Household, and chose to nominate Jordan and Jacob for eviction. Kyle went on to the win the Power of Veto competition, and chose to leave nominations. Before the eviction, Jacob revealed he had a Diamond Power of Veto, and saved himself from the block, choosing Sam as the replacement nominee. Jordan was evicted in a vote of two to zero. Then, houseguests fought in HOH with Kyle winning his first HOH of the season! Then, Kyle chose to nominate powerhouse Matt next to underdog Survivor. Following nominations, houseguests fought in the POV competition with Kyle winning that as well. After winning, he had the opportunity to backdoor anyone he wanted. But he left nominations the same. After votes were in, Survivor's journey in the Big Brother house came to a hault. Matt won the Final Four HoH competition, ensuring him a spot in the Final 3. He chose to nominate Kyle and Sam for eviction. When Seth won the Final Power of Veto, he cast the sole vote to evict Sam. This led to Sam saying numerous vulgarities and insults towards Seth. The first round of the Final HoH competition was a poll. On Day 37, it was announced that Seth was the winner of this poll, and advanced on to Round 3, meaning Kyle and Matt would face off in the second round. Kyle was the winner of Round 2, meaning he would face off against Seth in the Final Round. In the tie-breaker question, Kyle became the Final Head of Household, and chose to evict Matt, stating it would be "hypocritical" of him to evict Seth. On Day 42, Seth was crowned the winner in a 6-1 jury vote. Voting history Notes External links Group Page Category:Gheesling's Big Brother